Sans the Killer
SANS THE KILLER I love Undertale and I bet you love Undertale too, but there is something scary lurking in Undertale when looked in the game files! It was a fresh tuesday morning and the birds were chirping, it was pleasant, so I decided to play Undertale instead of going outside (I am an indoors person) now when I started playing Undertale, I decided to just look for some fun secrets in the game files and this was a mistake I regret to this very day! I clicked the game files and I was brought to a weird looking early version of Undertale but the music was creepy and weird! I just though nothing of it and started playing this so called earlier version! I clicked play but I can only name my character "chara" I just thougt that was the only name Toby wanted you to use! I started playing and I already met up with Sans and he was the first person you met up and Flowey and Toriel were strangely absent from the game, I think they were not in the game because it was just and early beta version, but anyways, Sans shown me around the ruins and there was nothing to fight, infact, there was no enemies throughout the whole entire game which was very odd! So I got to Sans and Sans said "wanna see something" and I said yes, so then, Sans pulled out a knife and started stabbing Frisk and there was actual blood! It really disgusted me! then Sans proceeded to stab himself and there was gore everywhere and I nearly threw up! then I got to Undyne who was standing above the cave to hotland and Undyne tripped and fell and there was guts everywhere when she fell and it splatted on Frisk and Undyne died and she was nothing more than a dead corpse! so than I got to Alphys and Alphys said "you don't like me" and she shot herself with a gun and blood was literally everywhere but the blood was hyper realistic and it scared me so much! I than gone to Asgore's castle but Asgore shot himself once I got there, as if he was scared of me! So than, I saw the ghost of Sans who said "you killed my brother, so this is what you get" and then the screen went black! I did not wanna keep on going but I was brave so I went on, once I opened it, I got jumpscared by a hyper realistic ghost women, she looked live action! and she screamed in front of the screen, that almost made me close out of the game, but I stopped myself! Than Sans said "ha ha, you still wanna continue william" THE GAME NEW MY NAME!? HOW THE HELL CAN IT NOW MY NAME!?!?!? I was still very brave and continued on wards, and then, I engaged a battle with Sans, he megalovania song that played was slowed down and reversed and Sans had yucky blood, guts, and entrails all over his body and he said "this is what you get for killing my brother, Papyrus" and he swatted at me, but since I was a smart gamer, I avoided it instantly! Sans kept hitting his bones at me until he said "wow, most people who fight me don't last this long" "D I E" Sans said madly! So I actually hit him and he died, there was blood and guts spilling all over the screen and he said "look behind you" and I looked behind myself and I saw a Sans plushie and he was covered in blood and he had a knife and he was trying to kill, he managed to slit my neck and then I died! Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:TRUE STORY Category:Shok ending Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Im died Category:Blood Category:Hyper-realistic Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Sucide Category:Ghoooosts Category:Random Capitalization Category:Trollpasta Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Man on the Internet